1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aquatic recreational system in which a rider mounts and rides an aquatic towing device while being towed behind a tow boat. Such aquatic towing devices will include a knee board on which a rider kneels while being towed and a ski board on which a rider stands while being towed. The invention relates to improvements in such towing devices to make it easier for a rider to initiate the towing and positioning of such devices preparatory to riding and maneuvering them.
2. Prior Art
To watch someone skimming across the surface of the water, towed behind a fast moving boat while riding on water skis, a knee board, or a ski board can engender feelings of excitement and envy. It all seems so very easy to hold a tow rope handle and to allow oneself to be drawn along the water surface skipping over wavelets and the boat's wake. However, what one often misses seeing is the difficulty the towed rider has in initiating the ride by positioning himself on board the towed device as the tow boat begins to draw the rider and the towed device into motion.
To watch one rise up on water skis seems a relatively easy task. One rests in the water with hands on the tow rope, the tips of the skis pointing skyward. The boat begins to move and accelerates. The tips of the skis move downward toward the water as the rider rises upward out of the water. Soon the skis are planing over the surface and the rider is free to maneuver the skis to the extent of his acquired abilities to do so. Other towing devices provide the rider with a greater challenge in positioning the device during the initial phases of the towing operation.
A ski board is an aquatic towing device having a pair of stirrups for the rider's feet. As the rider rides the ski board, his forward foot is positioned at an angle approximately 45.degree. F. to the longitudinal axis of the ski board. His other foot is positioned at an angle approximately transverse to that axis. At the beginning of the ride, the rider lies in the water, his feet in the stirrups of the ski board, and the longitudinal axis of the ski board lies transverse to the direction in which the tow boat begins to move. As the boat gains momentum, the rider must rise from the water and do so while maneuvering the ski board to bring it into a planning position with its longitudinal axis generally parallel to the direction of movement of the tow boat. The skill and strength of the rider, in these initial phases of rising up on the ski board and positioning the ski board for maneuvering exercises, may require more strength and capability than is demanded of the same rider in initiating the early stages of riding on water skis. This is true because much of the rider's energy must be transmitted through his legs to maneuver the ski board into the appropriate riding position while the hands and arms are engaged in holding tightly to the handle of the tow rope so as to permit the tow boat to bring the rider and the ski board into motion.
A knee board is another aquatic planing device which is towed behind a moving boat. Unlike the ski board on which a rider rides while standing with feet in stirrups, the knee board is ridden while the rider kneels on the board. To maintain the rider on board the knee board, and to permit the maneuvering of the board without separating the rider from the board, a strap is utilized which passes over the thighs of the rider to aid in preventing his separation from the board. This strap must be positioned and adjusted after the knee board has been drawn into motion by movement of the towing boat.
To initiate the ride on a knee board, the rider holds the handle of the tow rope with one or both hands while lying generally prone on the knee board, holding the knee board with one or both hands. As the tow boat begins to move, the rider must maintain hold of both the tow rope handle and the tow board. As the tow board begins to plane, the rider positions himself on his knees, atop the board and adjusts the strap across his thighs to maintain himself in contact with the board. All this while holding on to the handle of the tow rope. Eventually, with straps secure, the rider signals the tow boat to accelerate and the fun begins.
As can be seen, the necessity to hold on to the tow rope handle while positioning oneself and the towing device can present a difficult challenge to persons attempting to ride either a ski board or a knee board. It is the intent of this invention to provide improvements in such aquatic towing devices as to ease that challenge and to allow a rider to more readily initiate and complete the early maneuvers necessary for riding a ski board, a knee board, or the like.